100% Route (MM)
by petrie911 Before writing a new faster route, please test that route, or if you don't have super high speedrunning skills, think really carefully whether it would actually work before writing it. The aim of the 100% route is to complete the game while collecting everything that does not disappear when you play the Song of Time. Here are the following requirements for 100%: *All items on the item subscreen and the mask subscreen other than the trade items with all slots other than the 3 trade item slots the correct item for that slot. *Completion of the bombers notebook *All songs *All remains *All upgrades :*Guilded sword :*Biggest quiver :*Biggest bomb bag :*Giant's wallet :*Mirror shield *All stray fairy rewards *All heart pieces and heart containers *All dungeon maps and compasses *All tingle mapshttp://www.zeldaspeedruns.com/leaderboards/mm/100 = The Route = BEGIN CYCLE 1 Do First Cycle like any%, except: *collect SCT and NCT hearts *get 210r END CYCLE 1 *Upgrades: 2 Heart Pieces, Adult’s Wallet, Magic Meter *Items: Ocarina of Time *Songs: Song of Time BEGIN CYCLE 2 Clock Town Area *Get Deku Mask and SoH *Hit Clock Town Owl *Go to WCT *Withdraw 130r *Buy Bomb bag and 20c *Exit WCT *Wrong Warp to Deku Palace from Bay Gossips Woodfall Area *Collect Deku Palace Heart *Continue to Sonata of Awakening *Head to Woodfall, Collect SoS *Hit Woodfall Owl *Open and enter temple *Get Bow, warp out *Warp back to Clock Town Clock Town Area *Get Bomber’s Notebook by guessing combination *Do Town Shooting Gallery *Get 20 more chus *Exit South *Play Sonata for Swamp Gossips *Defeat Peahat for Heart Piece *Go to Milk Road Milk Road area *Hit Milk Road Owl *Hover into Ranch *Get Epona *Do Dog Track *Warp to Milk Road *Get Garo’s Mask *Warp to Clock Town Clock Town area *Get Kafei’s Mask *Get Room Key and prepare midnight meeting *Exit to Termina Field *Go to Astral Observatory *Activate Moon’s Tear and Akindo *Collect Moon’s Tear and hover out *Buy HP from Akindo *Play Sonata for Ikana Gossips *Play Sonata for Mountain Gossips *Do Dodongo Pit *Play Sonata for Bay Gossips and Heart Piece *Enter WCT *Do swordsman school and Postman’s game *Deposit all rupees except 5 *Get Bremen Mask *Get Town Title Deed *Play Deku Scrub Playground *Talk to Anju (it really should be midnight by now) *Get 100r chest from spare room *Get HP from hand in toilet *Deposit Letter Milk Road area *Head to Ranch (Collect rupees if you need to waste time) *Hover into Ranch *Get Ranch Bottle *Warp to Clock Town Clock Town area *Exit WCT *Get Kamaro Mask *Go to Mountain Village Snowhead area *Hit Mountain Village owl *Head to Frozen Lake *Buy Snowhead and Milk Road maps *Hover up to Heart Piece *Continue to Lens of Truth *Warp back to MV *Climb wall and get Goron Mask *Drink Milk, Bottle HSW *Talk to Baby goron in shrine *Melt Goron Elder, get Lullaby Intro *Go to Shrine, get Lullaby *Light the Torches with a Deku Stick *Get Rock Sirloin *Take Rock Sirloin to Goron in MV *Get Don Gero’s Mask *Warp to Clock Town Clock Town area *Exit WCT *Go to Great Bay Great Bay area *Get Zora Mask *Hit North Bay owl *Buy Great Bay and Stone Tower maps *Head to Pirate Fortress *Go through Sewer for Heart Piece *Skip Cutscene *Get Hookshot *Warp to Clock Town Clock Town area *Go to Laundry Pool *Get Pendant of Memories *Get Stray Fairy *Give Pendant to Anju *Warp to Milk Road Milk Road area *Hover over boulder *Get Bunny Hood *Defend Milk Shipment Clock Town area *Treasure Box game *Gorman Mask *Great Fairy Mask *Deku Playground 2 *Rosa Sister’s Heart Piece 8Buy Red Potion Stone Tower area *Head to Graveyard *Give potion for Stone Mask *Get Captain’s Hat *Get Song of Storms and Heart Piece *It should be dawn of the third day by now, so SoDT *Get Bottle, catch Big Poe *Get to Ikana Owl as quickly as possible Warp to Clock Town Clock Town area *Get to Laundry pool and get Keaton Mask and Priority Mail *Deku Playground 3 *Warp to Ikana Stone Tower area *Glitch into Sakon’s Hideout *Get Sun’s Mask *Hover over to the Heart Piece *Warp to CT Clock Town area *Grab 50r chest if you have room *Go to WCT *Deposit all rupees *Sell Big Poe *Deposit Rupees *Give letter to Postman *Get Postman’s Hat *Get ECT Chest *Get Mailbox Heart Piece *Go to inn, get couple’s mask *Get 100r chest and deposit in WCT *Play Song of Time END CYCLE 2 Upgrades: 18 Heart Pieces, Bomber’s Notebook Items: Deku Sticks, Deku Nuts, Bow, Bombs, Bombchus, Bottle (Ranch), Bottle (Graveyard), Hookshot, Lens of Truth Songs: Song of Healing, Song of Soaring, Epona’s song, Song of Storms, Sonata of Awakening, Goron Lullaby Masks: Deku Mask, Goron Mask, Zora Mask, Great Fairy’s mask, Couple’s Mask, Keaton Mask, Kafei’s Mask, Romani’s Mask, Don Gero’s Mask, Garo’s Mask, Circus Leader’s Mask, Bremen Mask, Bunny Hood, Stone Mask, Kamaro’s Mask, Postman’s Hat, Captain’s Hat BEGIN CYCLE 3 Clock Town area *Warp to North Bay Great Bay area *Complete Bay Spider House *Collect HP inside *Go to South Bay *Get Like Like HP *Do the Beaver Races *Head to Zora’s Cape *Hit Owl statue *Enter Zora’s Domain *Jam with Japas *Play resulting song for Evan *Get HP from Lulu’s room *Warp to Mountain Village Snowhead area *Head north to Snowhead *Collect HP on the way *Hit Snowhead Owl *Open the temple *Complete Snowhead Temple *Forge Sword *Get Frozen Lake Heart Piece *Get Powder Keg; blow up boulder *Do Goron Race, get Gold Dust *Midnight should be coming soon. When it arrives, warp back to Clock Town and get the Blast Mask, and do Keaton’s Quiz while you’re in NCT. Then buy the Big Bomb Bag and fill up chus, and talk to the CT Frog for good measure* *Warp to Snowhead *Get Double Magic *Warp to Ikana Canyon *Jump in the river and head south Woodfall area *Get Kotake’s bottle *Talk to Swamp Frog *Go hit Swamp Owl *Visitor’s Center HP *Take Cruise and get Picto Box *Get Magic Beans and snap a shot of the Deku King *Exit and go to the Swamp Spider House *Complete and get Mask of Truth *Warp to Southern Swamp *Win Pictograph Contest *Warp to Mountain Village Snowhead area *Get Razor Sword *Get Biggest Bomb bag *Get certified *Warp to Woodfall Woodfall area *Complete Temple *Get Fairy Gift *Get Heart Piece *Head to the Deku Palace *Get Mask of Scents *Warp to Southern Swamp *Do Witch’s archery *Go to Swamp Road and get HP from tree *Do Shooting Gallery *Warp to Mountain Village Snowhead area *Drop off sword for reforging. (SoDT if necessary) *Pick up Sword *Warp to Ikana Stone Tower area *Climb Stone Tower *Hit Owl *Do part 1 of Stone Tower *Warp to Ikana *Poe Hut *Gibdo Mask *Mirror Shield *Complete Ikana Castle *Warp to Stone Tower *Complete Stone Tower Temple *Great Fairy Sword *Warp to North Bay Great Bay area *have caught 3 fish by now* *Get fish HP *Go to Pirate’s Fortress *GB Cliffs HP *Snap a picture of a Gerudo *Get all 4 eggs *Warp to North Bay and deposit them *Go to Fisherman’s Hut and get Seahorse *Kill the eels in Pinnacle Rock *Get seahorse HP *Go back to the lab and deposit eggs *Learn NWBN *Warp to South Bay *Complete GBT *Get Double Defense *Warp to North Bay *Do Great Bay Jumping Game Warp to Mountain Village Wrap-up *Get the Don Gero HP *Warp to Ikana *Secret Shrine *Warp to CT *Go to WCT *Buy All-Night Mask *SoT END OF CYCLE 3 BEGIN CYCLE 4 Things left to do *Stories with Grandma 1 *Stories with Grandma 2 *Bank Heart Piece *Dotour’s Heart Piece *Bio Baba Heart Piece *Madame Aroma Bottle *Honey and Darling Basically, fit these into the remaining time. Start with the Carnival of Time story, then waste time with minigames until it’s time to talk to Anju. SoDT immediately, and Light Arrow bubbles in the field until it’s time to talk to Anju again. SoDT again, and collect more rupees/do remaining minigames until it’s time to talk to Kafei. If they couldn’t fit in earlier, the Postman’s game and Swordsman school can be moved to here. Dotour’s HP should go in this time, too. After talking to Kafei, deliver the pendant and listen to the 4 giants. SoDT and get the priority mail, and give it to Madame Aroma. Drink the Chateau, and Light Arrow Bubbles in the field until you have 5000r in the bank. It should be midnight by now, so head to the moon. END OF CYCLE 4 MOON Do the 4 mini dungeons, then beat Majora with the Fierce Deity. Congrats, you’ve completed MM 100%.